You Didn't Have to Say it For Me to Know
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Cute fluffy Jason thoughts about his wonderful girlfriend Piper and how he never really told her that he loved her...it's cute I promise!


**Hey this is just a quick Jasiper oneshot...for some reason I've been super obsessed with them on Tumblr and Pintrest...I have no idea what's going on with me! So anyway this has some hints at Thalico, Percabeth, Caleo, Tratie, and Frazel (another one I've been obsessed with and want to do a fic about them). So no flames, let me know what you think if it's not a flame. I haven't done a Jasiper thing for awhile so I decided that maybe I should do one...I'm sorry I don't ship Jeyna so please don't hate on me for it...but enjoy! :D~RawR**

* * *

He really did love her. Sometimes he was bad at showing it but he really did love her. He honestly was new to this whole love thing and she was a daughter of Aphrodite. He knew he should have told her that he loved her. She had already said it to him and he never said anything back, granted that they were scared of dying, but still she said it.

He knew that she thought that he still had lingering feelings for Reyna but honestly if he had loved Reyna he would've remembered by now since his memories were fully back. He may have liked Reyna at one point but he knew that he loved Piper.

He found her teaching some of the younger campers how to make friendship bracelets much like the ones they wore. She was currently working on a bracelet that was green and gray.

He plopped down onto the grass next to her, "Can I join?"

She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you hated arts and crafts."

"Not when the instructor is my amazing girlfriend." he grinned before kissing her on the cheek.

She laughed, "Sure, I've taught you how to make these before."

After about seven minutes of trying to remember Piper took his hands in hers and taught him once again how to make the bracelet, "Do you remember now?"

He nodded, "How can you teach kids to do this for hours on end?"

She laughed, "Well whenever Annabeth shows up to teach them battle strategy I'll get my break. However she's with Percy and I don't really want to interrupt that so I'm just fine teaching them how to make friendship bracelets."

Jason looked around camp; his sister and Nico were sparring in front of the Hades cabin together (he was confused with that, they've recently become best friends and sometimes it seems like they have crushes on one another). Leo was snoozing beside Festus under a tree, he had been tirelessly working on something that he wouldn't disclose to Jason or Piper. Chris was trying to get Clarisse to stop sharpening Maimer and get her to snuggle with him on the hammock that the Hermes cabin had installed. Travis and Connor were pranking the Demeter cabin once again. Frank and Hazel were over by the stables with Arion. Then he could see Percy and Annabeth down on the beach together. Everything was peaceful, the camps were now united and Jason was happy that he didn't have leave behind his friends from Camp Jupiter or his friends (and girlfriend) from Camp Half Blood.

Then Percy and Annabeth ran over from the beach and apologized to Piper who shrugged and smiled, "I didn't mind having to go over a little."

That left Piper on her break. Jason smiled, "So are you free?"

She smiled, "Maybe I am."

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her holding out her hand which she happily took.

"Sure Superman." she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Later that night at the bonfire that they held in the woods every once in awhile. It wasn't a camp function, just a thing among friends. It had been going on for two years now. Thalia even joined them now that for some reason she had broken her oath.

He looked at Piper who was talking to Thalia about Paramore and he smiled to himself. Piper was perfect in every way. Hey, if his sister liked her, he knew she had to be perfect. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper's waist and she turned and smiled at him. Thalia rolled her eyes playfully and then turned to Nico who was sitting next to her.

"So what were you and Thalia talking about?" he asked curiously.

Piper laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "Paramore and how they have a concert in Jersey."

"Are you two going to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, Thalia and Nico already have tickets." She nodded, "Do you want to go?"

He shrugged, "I've never really listened to their music, but I guess I'll go."

Piper smiled, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I want to." he smiled, "It'll be fun to go to another concert with you."

"You've only been to one concert with me and that was a Fun. concert." she rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

He walked her to her cabin and in the small circle of light outside Cabin 10 Jason decided that he should say what he's been meaning to say all day now.

"I love you Piper." he whispered.

She smiled, "I know you do."

He was confused, "But I've never said it properly."

She laughed, "I know you love me Jason, you didn't have to say if for me to know it."

He smiled and kissed her softly before she pulled away, "Do you want to stay?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She pulled him through the cabin to her bunk, in her own private quarters and then they spent their night snuggling and giggling. There was nothing more perfect to Jason than having Piper close to him, using him as a pillow. He kissed the top of her head and muttered a quick I love you before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
